Drug delivery devices commonly store drug solutions on-board for delivery to patients. However, active drug formulations stored in solution often degrade quickly, losing potency and resulting in shortened device shelf-life. Drug solutions may also be prepared manually at the time of administration, requiring healthcare professionals to prepare and administer drug solutions to patients at specific times. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved devices and methods to store, reconstitute, and deliver drug solutions to human or animal patients.